


I Don't Fall In Love

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Series: (Joshler) It's Angsty And Just Gets Worse [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Blurryface, Brendon is also one, Comfort, Crying, Death, Drug Use, Fictional, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Hurt, Injections, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Outbursts, Panic Attacks, Psychosis, Sexual Jokes, Sexual References, Trigger Warnings, True Love, Tyler is a psychologist, Violence, joshler - Freeform, they are best friends, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler is the psychologist and Josh is the person on the street.This is their story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna say much, since it might ruin the whole plot and story, so please do read on, unless the following make you uncomfortable.
> 
> CAUTION(S): Contains graphical violence, scenes of gore, upsetting scenes, trigger warnings, drug usage, a lot of bad language, please read at your own risk.
> 
> THIS IS ALL FICTIONAL AND UNREAL.

"I'm telling you Tyler, you can't reform a psycho---"

"---He's not a psycho! He's just sick okay?" Tyler yells to his friend and work mate, Brendon. 

Brendon scoffs in utter disbelief, his friend, his long term friend who used to believe and understand him had stopped listening to him just like that. 

It was crazy how someone could change because of someone else in such a short amount of time.

"Sick? Is that what you call it? Do you mean genuinely or fucking messed up in the head sick? Tyler, fuck, do you even hear yourself?" Brendon shakes his head in disbelief.

"You can't be this optimistic about him Tyler please." Brendon pleads for the safety of the man stood before him. "Let him go, someone else can help him, why are you going to waste time on him? Please Tyler, we'll find someone else okay?" Brendon reassures, giving a smile to his friend who is looking towards the ground.

The male takes a chance by putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder. He wants the latter to know that he would always be there for him, just like he was in the beginning. 

Tyler's hand had ventured into the right pocket of his white psychologist jacket, there's a sound of chimes and a set of keys are pulled out.

Brendon shakily let's go, pale faced and watching Tyler fumble with a certain key, yanking it off the set.

"T-Tyler p-please listen to me." Brendon starts and begins to shake, tears brimming in his eyes.

"D-don't leave me for that psycho you barely know." The tears have fallen now, staining his ghost like face.

Tyler clenches his jaw at the name his friend gives to his lover.

Psycho.

He can't help but to throw the key at Brendon and seethe the following "Leave me the hell alone, I do what I want and what I like. This is the first time I've found true love and you're not on my side. I appreciate everything you've ever done for me Brendon, but I will not let you or anyone else take away my first ever love, got it?" Tyler looks at his friend with rage filled eyes and then pushes past him, letting him cry alone.

It was never like this. It was always Brendon picking up the pieces for Tyler when someone hurt him or broke his heart. Now that the tables have turned, Tyler isn't here to console Brendon since he's the one who's hurt him.

For so long, it was just Tyler and Brendon in a shared apartment. 

When Tyler was eighteen, he left home due to his abusive parents, slandering him for being gay. For a while he was homeless and didn't tell his best friend Brendon until one day, the latter found him sleeping on a park bench. From then on Brendon vowed to keep Tyler safe.

Brendon himself came from a sad background. He had the most amazing family in the whole world. Understanding parents who loved him for being himself, he had a baby sister who was just innocent and adorable and fourteen years younger than him. 

Sadly for him, Brendon had gone to a party and drank so much that night, he came home completely smashed and didn't even realise his home was empty. 

The following day, he received a phone call from the hospital declaring that his parents and his baby sister had died in a collision with a truck driver. 

The details were far too much to handle. His family home was taken from him since he was only sixteen and Brendon had to deal with a cruddy apartment and he wasn't given any money which his parents had left. 

For so long Brendon felt alone and when Tyler came along to stay, this void of emptiness in heart had disappeared. 

Tyler and Brendon lived together for five years in their apartment and in all that time they resided there, they tried their best to make their small apartment house a home. And it worked.

 

Until a little someone came along.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Rain was crashing against the earth mercilessly, showering who ever dared to walk in it.

Tyler had no choice since it was late and he didn't want to wait for the bus. He had his umbrella up to protect the top part of his body but the lower part was already soaking and water was dripping from his clothes, Tyler could feel the swishing of the water that had pooled up in his shoes. The male just wanted to get home and strip out of his current attire.

The weather however wasn't going to lighten up anytime soon, it seemed at times like the rain was going faster then slowed down a little bit.

Tyler was adamant to get home faster so his pace sped up, passing lit restaurants, observing the insides but not making out much since the rain made everything blurry. There was the occasional alley way which was dark and foul smelling because of the trash that lingered all the way in the back.

As he was walking past what seemed like an endless and repeated row of alley ways, Tyler slowed his pace a little as he heard violent coughing coming from the dark passage. Along side himself, he was pretty sure that this person was the only person outside in the cold right now.

Tyler felt his soft side creeping up. It's true that Tyler had a tendency to help people like this because he too knew the situation very well. 

Living on the streets was hard and brutal, especially when you knew your house was so many blocks away. It wasn't as if you could walk in and ask for forgiveness then everything would be sunshine and rainbows.

The world was cruel and Tyler knew it all too well, to help this person who was shivering to death, coughing like there was no tomorrow was his initial reaction and he went with it. 

"H-hey, you must be freezing..." He trails, pushing the umbrella he had protecting him, over the homeless persons drenched body, stopping the little droplets pounding against him.

"...Take this, protect yourself from the rain okay?" Tyler says and holds it out for the other person to take it.

They're wearing worn out trainers, black skinny jeans and a hoodie that reads 'thrasher.'

Slowly, the person looks up to see Tyler staring down at him. The homeless has what looks like a three week stubble, a silver nose ring dangling from his left nostril and a few dishevelled strands of red hair peeking out from under his hood.

Because the rain is making everything hard to see, Tyler can't determine the age of the man.

But he weakly pulls out an arm and grabs the umbrella from Tyler, holding it above his head. Giving him one last smile and no chance for a thank you, Tyler runs away, down the streets, trying to avoid getting his top half as wet as the lower half but that was impossible. 

The building is in sight and Tyler runs in, ignoring everything and everyone and running up a flight of stairs, standing outside his and Brendon's apartment. A shaking hand lifts itself up against the door and knocks weakly three times. 

Tyler would open the door but he could barely feel his hands due to the cold which was stinging his muscles and nerves.

As the door flew open, Tyler barges in, not giving anything a chance. "Woah Tyler!" Brendon exclaimed, examining his friend who was dripping droplets of water on to the carpeted floor. 

"Can't talk Bren, soaked." He says and wanders off into his room. 

First he peels off his shoes and luckily no water floods out. His socks are next and he takes them off. It's his pants next, his jacket, shirt, boxers and then he's naked. Tyler grabs a snowy white towel and heads off into the shower.

Brendon enters the room and picks up all of Tyler's wet clothes and throws them into the washing machine and decides to make something whilst he's taking a shower.

Tyler doesn't know why as the warm droplets fall against his skin and shivers as a electric wave of satisfaction travels up his body, that man on the street is the only thing on his mind right now.

Not the patients that he has to see every morning. The ones that talk to themselves, scratch their skin and convince themselves that the voices are telling them to do things, not one of them.

It's that man on the streets. 

What's his story? Why was he not in at a homeless shelter during such torrential weather? 

I mean it was the first time Tyler genuinely, from the bottom of his heart cared for someone, not the way he did for Brendon but more of an affectionate way.

Maybe it's because he knows the feeling of being homeless. Knowing that no place on the Earth belonged to you, that there was no one left in the world who thought about you, or cared about you, it was a feeling that could tear your heart in two. 

It was sad to see someone so helpless on the streets like that, especially when you knew the feeling.

 

"Ahhh out of the shower are we?" Brendon asked as his friend waltzed into the room, wearing a blanket around himself like a cape.

"Yeah man, I didn't even wanna get out of there, it's so warm and out here is so cold." He says and takes a seat by the electric fire place.

Brendon smiles at his friend and hands over a bowl. 

"Here, I made you some soup, since it's the only thing I can actually make, I also ordered pizza, so that should be over soon." 

Tyler nods and bring the miniature ladle spoon to his mouth and slurps.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

After such bad weather yesterday, the sun decides to make it's appearance and glisten the morning sky with it's rays of magnificent light. 

The streets of Columbus are still damp and the makes the air humid. Since Brendon has a different time schedule to Tyler, he rides the bus alone today, not particularly fussed since he has his music in.

The man however, from last nights occurrence was still lingering in the corners of Tyler's mind, he still doesn't have a sure answer as to why. 

When the bus comes to a halt, Tyler steps off and begins a short walk towards the centre he works at. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"No no Mr Joseph, he's telling me, he's telling me you are bad news, y-you don't want to help me." The girl says, pointing somewhat accusingly at Tyler.

"Who's telling you Amanda? Who?" Tyler asked, pen and paper in hand.

"Hehe, you're cute Mr Joseph, please punish me, I've been a really bad girl." She says and laughs.

Tyler writes down the behaviour of his patient.

"I'll come back to see you soon Amanda okay?" 

With that, the male gets up out of the room and heads off into the employee base. 

Brendon had arrived earlier and was inside making a cup of coffee. 

"Oh gosh, they don't even get better, nothing, whatever methods we have, whatever studies we've read, they don't work. These people will never be reformed." Tyler blurts to Brendon and crashes against a couch, head in his hands.

"Rough day?" Brendon asks, gulping his coffee. 

"That's what you call it? Brendon, these guys, how do we even...how are we supposed to do our jobs if nothing works. They seem to be getting worse. Today, patient 705 asked me to punish her for being naughty." Tyler scoffed.

"Maybe you should have taken her up on that offer." Brendon jests and takes another sip, to keep in his laughter.

"Urie!" Tyler booms. "Not funny." 

Brendon merely chuckled. "So what we eating for dinner tonight?" He asked his younger friend, sighing in content at the black liquid gushing down his throat.

"Taco bell?"

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Tyler's shift is finally over as the big hand lands on twelve and the small one on seven. 

He's thankful since he doesn't have to see anymore patients. Tyler loves to help, he really does, but he fails to see a change in them. 

Other psychologists have seen a few changes in their patients, but Tyler has never seen it in his own.

As he steps out of his work place, Tyler stops dead in his tracks as he notices a figure stood right at the end of the building. He can make out some faded red hair and a green camo jacket. 

Slowly but eventually, Tyler approaches him and with every step he takes, he recognises the man from yesterday, the one who was shivering to death in the rain. 

It was the hair, the nose ring and stubble which made him click on.

The question was, what was he doing here?

"Hey." Tyler says briefly as stands before the man, noticing that he's towers over him, easily.

Tyler feels that side taking over again.

"Y-yeah, you dropped your badge yesterday." He says and puts his hand out, revealing Tyler's ID.

Tyler hates his ID. His eyes are wide open like he had just seen a naked couple making out in the middle of a store. 

"I didn't even realise, thanks man." Tyler says and takes it in one swift movement, shoving it deep down his pocket.

"Do you wanna go with me...to uh...get a coffee...? Just to show my gratitude." Tyler says, hoping for an answer he wants to hear.

"Sure." 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

His name is Joshua William Dun and he was twenty eight years old. He wasn't homeless and he lived alone in an apartment.

"If you have somewhere to live Josh, why did you stay out in the cold?" Tyler asked, hoping his questions weren't going too far.

"I just didn't want to go home, so alone, so tormented." Josh whispers to himself but Tyler makes it out.

He doesn't know if he should ask more questions but he's a psychologist, it's his job to help people.

"You're a psychologist, aren't you Tyler? Can't you help me?" Josh asked, Tyler seeing a glint of fear mixed with hope in the males eyes. He really wants this.

"Come down to the centre Josh, I can---"

"---No, n-no, I'm sorry I asked." He says and gets up to leave. 

Tyler is quick to chase after Josh and he grabs his arm. 

"Okay Josh, I can help you if you want me to."

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"N-no y-you're lying to m-me." Josh panics, hands violently brushing through his hair, grabbing his fluffy strands and pulling them apart. 

"Do I ever lie Joshua baby? How many times have I been right darling?"

Josh shakes, unable to answer the question, he'll only end up telling him what he wants to hear.

"P-please just l-let him try." Josh pleads. 

"I want to be normal, l-let m-me be normal."  

It laughs, it teases and it spits disgusting words.

Josh can only repeat himself.

"Don't let me be gone..."

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"You're up early for a non working day." Brendon exclaimed as he flipped a sunny side up egg that was cooking.

"Yeah, just need a little fresh air right now." Tyler reassures, Brendon knows something's amiss.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offers, now placing the breakfast onto a plate.

"I just wanna run, think about a few things, mostly regarding work." He rambles, hoping that his friend takes the bait. "Don't think about it too much Tyler, it works trust me, it takes time." He says and smiles and let's his friend get to whatever he needs to do.

Brendon wasn't wrong when he said it was early for Tyler. On his days off, he would usually miss the morning skies and be met with the afternoon one. He loved sleep so much, if it was an option, Tyler would sleep his life away.

Tyler was only up this early for one reason.

For Joshua Dun.

He promised that he would help him. From the way he acted and the way he spoke, it seemed to Tyler that Josh was quite troubled. Something was bothering him or eating him up.

It had to be something big, since he was mostly shaking, or maybe that was the after effect of sitting in the rain.

That was also a good question.

Why was he sat in the rain if he had somewhere to live? Was Josh in an abusive relationship? Was he being mentally tortured?

Tyler was sure to find out when he met with Josh again.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"What do you think you're doing slut?" 

Josh trembles at the way he's being summoned. "I'm trying to make an e-effort, if T-Tyler can do it, I can too, t-to show my a-appreciation. H-He's going to h-help me." He stutters, brushing his hair a little, fixing up his white shirt, it's something he's never worn before, for anyone.

"Hmm, you dress up well slut, even if I say so myself."

Josh shudders. 

"W-when he a-arrives please don't say a-anything." Josh requests.

"No promises." 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

It isn't long before Tyler is stood outside Josh's apartment, fixing his appearance up a little and then lifting up his left hand to knock on the door.

He knocks three times and waits for an answer.

Tyler didn't bring his book or pen today, it was pretty unprofessional to be helping someone without the correct necessities. It would be okay though, anything important he could memo into his phone.

The door swung open to reveal the man from the previous day. This time in a white shirt, black skinny jeans and his hair brushed. 

Tyler smiled at him and allowed himself to step in.

"How have you been since yesterday Josh?" Tyler asked, already fulfilling his duties as a psychologist. 

"I-I've been o-okay." He says and motions for Tyler to take a seat. The couch is a little bouncy and sounds like the springs have gotten loose. 

Tyler's not here to judge, he's here to help.

He sits down and watches as Josh sits down, waiting for him to be comfortable and come out with his questions.

"So Josh, what would you like to talk about?" He asked, crossing his legs, placing his hands on his upper leg.

"D-don't y-you need to w-write t-this stuff?" Josh asked, feeling a little creeped out by Tyler staring at him like that.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot to and besides my friend was up and I didn't want to raise any suspicion. Whatever I need to know I will type into my phone okay?" Tyler reassured and smiled.

"Now would you like to begin?" 

Josh nodded his head but let silence engulf the room. 

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked, sympathy in his tone.

"Y-yeah, I-I just don't k-know where t-to begin." He says and plays with his hands.

Tyler understands, it's hard to come out with some of your darkest moments, he knows since he's shared so many with Brendon.

"I k-know I'm not g-going to sound n-normal, or sane, I'm not even normal so, h-here goes, Tyler, whenever I d-do things, whenever I'm alone, I have these v-voices in my head that t-talk to me. It used to be my o-own but now it's something e-else." 

Tyler nodded his head in understanding for he had seen this before.

"It all started when I was v-very young. My dad was a psycho, h-he used to beat up my m-mom and whenever he s-saw me he would beat me black a-and blue."

There's silence.

"My m-mother was amazing Tyler, she d-did everything in her power to p-protect me, she even, s-she.."

Josh broke down crying, his head deep in his hands, sobbing into the quietness which was now being interrupted. 

"It's okay Josh, you don't need to continue, it's okay." 

Tyler can't help himself when he stands up and strides near Josh, hesitantly taking a seat beside the male and rubbing a hand on his back.

"It's okay Josh, it's okay don't worry." Tyler coos, hearing the cries lighten up.

"Are you gonna tell him slut?" The voice in his head asks. 

"I-I told y-you not to s-say a-a w-word." Josh stutters in a hushed tone, still covering his face.

"Huh?" Tyler asked innocently, unaware of what Josh was saying.

"I-I w-wasn't s-speaking t-to y-you T-Tyler, i-it's..."

"Spit it out slut, choking on dick are you?" The voice seethes.

"H-he's talking t-to m-me Tyler." 

Tyler nods with a worried expression.

"H-he d-doesn't w-want me to t-tell you t-that my d-dad..." Josh shook his head.

"T-that man T-Tyler, he k-killed my m-mom." 

The psychologist felt his breathe leave his body at what Josh was telling him right now, though it wasn't in confidence, it took a lot of effort to be saying what Josh was saying.

"H-he u-uhh, oh gosh." The male removes his hands from his face and turns to cover his ears. 

"H-heard you s-say n-not today."

He chants, eyes closed shut.

"T-tore the c-curtains d-down." 

Tyler is familiar with what Josh is doing. He hasn't seen it before but during his lectures, he knew that people who were mentally ill had coping methods to stop them from violent breakdowns. This was Tyler's first ever experience.

He thinks it's best to leave Josh be for a moment. 

And then it's dead silence, again.

Tyler afraid of piercing the still and soundless atmosphere.

"I saw him do it Tyler, I saw him do it! He did it I saw him Tyler, oh God Tyler, he killed her." Josh removes his hands and begins to shake uncontrollably. 

Tyler can hear his unsteady breathing, like someone is constricting his passages. 

He's having a violent panic attack and Tyler decides to act the way he thinks is best.

He slides his slender fingers against Josh's shaking hand, feeling how cold the shaking latter really is.

All the while, the voice is exploding within Josh's mind.

"HAHA DADDY KILLED MOMMY DADDY KILLED THE WHORE! DIRTY SLUT LITTLE JOSHIE SAW MOMMA! MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!" 

The voice screamed inside his mind at ear drum tearing volumes, driving the latter to a brink of insanity.

Josh fell into some sort of calm state when he felt a warm hand land against his cold one. Whatever the voice was saying, it seemed to fade away when the warmth enveloped his hand.

"It's okay Josh, I'm here now, no one is going to get you, no one will hurt you."

From then on, Josh decided it was best to keep Tyler around to keep him sane, to stop him from falling into darkness.

|-/ \\-|

Tyler arrived at the apartment, a little later than he'd expected. 

Brendon was home, watching television, munching on some popcorn, legs up. He notices the happiness radiating from Tyler's face.

He's never seen him like this, it's relatively new.

"Woah, someone's a little happy." Brendon exclaimed, averting his gaze from the television to Tyler, still munching away on the snack.

Tyler bites his lip, like he's in deep thought. "Hmm sorry?" Tyler asked, still thinking about the man he had just seen.

It's been a handful of days now, that Josh and Tyler have been seeing each other.

Brendon knows that Tyler has found a person of interest but he never pushed him to tell who it was.

He was glad for Tyler since, he's never seen him this happy in a very long time.

Brendon's smile turns into a smirk and he begins to tease his friend.

"So uh, did you and the boyfriend have some uhh, friction going on?" Brendon asked, wiggling his eyebrows, watching amused as his friends face turns bright red slowly.

"F-friction? Y-you're a pervert Brendon." Tyler scoffed, but still plagued by the thought of him and Josh being that close, being able to make each other feel better, physically.

"Ty, you and your heavy dirty soul, is it the time to be thinking about your loving giving you---"

"---Thank you Brendon!" Tyler shouts, covering his ears and waltzing away into his room, dismissing anymore Brendon like comments.

Brendon really loved Tyler, he always meant well for his bestest friend.

Tyler on the other hand was unable to control his face muscles. His smile reached the corners of his eyes in pure excitement. 

Something he didn't expect or never expected happened today. 

His and Josh's lips met each other for the first time and Tyler felt like he was born again, he felt out of this world and truth be told, he wanted Josh all over him right now.

As for his friend, Tyler wanted to tell Brendon everything about Josh. Who he was, what he was like because he knew Brendon would support him no matter what. 

It's just that Josh wasn't the most normal person and he wasn't sure how Brendon would take the news but in the end, Tyler knew Brendon would be okay.

He needed to stop over thinking so much. 

The male smiled brightly again when he thought about the previous events that had happened.

How his lips just crashed against Josh's, how the male kissed him back and slid his hands onto Tyler's ass and pushed him up onto his legs. It happened so fast but it all felt so right.

Tyler was love stricken, Cupid aimed it's arrow directly in Tyler's heart and he was falling hard, very hard for Joshua Dun.

|-/ \\-|

"I can't believe you let that little bitch sit on your dirty legs and eat your face." The voice cringed from inside Josh.

Josh was too busy leaning back into the couch drawing circles into the fabric with his index finger.

Josh had to admit, he felt sparks flying up and down his spine, into his stomach and then combusting in his heart. 

It's love, he's very sure it's love. 

Because this feeling, he's never had before.

There was that one person he was with once upon a time but that wasn't love, just some sort of weak attraction and besides it was the other male who made a move with Josh.

"I think I like Tyler." He says to himself, eyes staring off into the distance." 

The voice scoffs.

"Whats to love about him? Have you seen him? He probably sleeps with a different man, every other night, why would he want a slut like you?" The voice snarls, trying it's best to put him off.

"H-he k-kissed m-me." 

Is all he says and continues to look out into the distance.

|-/ \\-|

"Listen Alex, you're gonna be just fine, no one is coming for you anymore, you're parents will help to fight the monsters away okay and your big brother can fight them. I'm gonna miss you but seeing you go, seeing you make a huge change is amazing." Brendon says, standing by one of the younger patients, smiling at them.

Alex had been here for what seemed like forever, there were stories that he would never change, he would always be mentally unstable but today is the day he gets to leave, he fought all his demons and proved everyone wrong.

Brendon walks away and writes up a few things on his clipboard and heads off into the employee lounge. 

He takes a seat, still immersed in his work revolving Alex.

"Discharge date." He murmurs and then drops his pen, satisfied with the filled form. 

He exhales and then pulls out his phone, examining the time.

It's 2pm and Tyler hasn't arrived yet, which is beyond strange since Tyler started an hour ago. 

Tyler was mostly in the employee lounge writing up reports and he was always in there around two.

Brendon doesn't know whether to be worried, he was in bed this morning when he left, well he was pretty sure that he was.

He contemplates on calling his best friend. Brendon pulls out his phone anyway but is stopped when the door opens.

"Tyler." Brendon calls and stays sat down, legs crossed, phone in hand. "You're really late dude." 

Tyler smiles and then sighs, taking a seat next to Brendon, snuggling into his shoulder.

He is a little surprised by the action.

"Woah, everything okay there fren?" Brendon asked, ruffling a hand in his friends fluffy, dark hair.

Tyler's a little quiet, he finally wants to tell him about Josh because truth be told, he can't keep it in any longer. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"Ah so my little slut is falling in love." The voice continues to taunt as Josh lies in bed, thinking about the things he and Tyler did.

"I don't fall in love." Josh says monotonously.

It's obviously a lie since he was falling down hard.

"What do you call it then? Friends with benefits? Being a dirty little---"

"---b-back o-off a l-little would y-ya?" Josh requests, filling the quiet room with his shouting.

The inner voice huffs. "Whatever dad." 

Something clicks off in Josh's brain and he's unable to comprehend the way the voice has acknowledged him.

"Fuck you!" Josh seethes and pushes himself off of his bed, slamming his head with both of his hands on each side.

"Hmmm this is how I like ya daddy." It continues to taunt, Josh unable to withstand it.

The male pushes open his bed side drawer and pulls out a black case.

"You always know how to make me happy." 

His hands are trembling with anger and it's not as if the voice is a real person that he could beat to the death.

Instead, he zips open the case and pulls out a needle, hurriedly pulling up the sleeve of his shirt and bringing the needle to his body, letting it penetrate the soft skin, Josh tilts his head back, letting the pleasure take over the pain.

The voice has gone.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"Tyler..."

"He's amazing Brendon, I know he has issues but so do I, so do you. He makes me feel happy." Tyler says, latching onto his best friends arm.

The other male purses his lips and thinks about all the things his friend has told him.

"He hears voices." 

Tyler nods.

"He watched his mother get murdered."

Nod.

"And he blocks out voices by singing?" 

"Yep."

Brendon furrows his eyebrows. "Shouldn't he be in here?" He asked, looking over to his friend concerned. "Huh?" Tyler scoffs, taken aback. "Tyler, it sounds like psychosis, this boyfriend of yours sounds like a...a psycho." Brendon tries to say in a less alarming way as possible.

"I-it's not psychosis, Josh isn't a psycho." Tyler defends, his tone getting a little higher and he peels himself away from Brendon.

"How can he be a psycho and still love me?" Tyler asked, tears brimming on his water line.

"How do you know that?" Brendon asked, getting a little frustrated. 

Tyler's chest just heaves and he spits out "Because we made love and I know, I know that Josh loves me Brendon!" 

The tears are falling.

"I thought you loved me Brendon, I thought you cared about my happiness, but you're cutting me down like my parents. Does my happiness not matter to you?" Tyler asked, spluttering a little.

"No one does do they? I'm just a useless piece of shit." He seethes, running a hand through his hair.

Brendon jumps out of his seat and engulfs Tyler in a bone crushing hug.

"I love you Tyler, I love you to the moon and back, I want to see you happy, see you smile. I guess I just don't  wanna see you grow up and for us to go separate ways. I'm sorry Tyler, very very sorry, I was just worried for you." Brendon rambles, stroking his friends back.

"I just wanna make sure you know what you're doing, I was just being over protective is all." 

Tyler smiles into his friends shoulder with a tear stained face. "I understand Bren, I know what I'm doing, for the first time, I feel out of this world, I love him so much Bren." Tyler chimed and pulled away, giving his friend to give him a reassuring smile and to wipe away his tears.

"I'm always here for you Ty." 

Brendon wasn't wrong. He would indeed always be there for Tyler.

But he still wasn't at ease with Josh. He was a psycho and his friend was too blind to see it. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"Dad, f-fuuuuckkkk y-youu." Josh slurred whilst sat up in his bed, the drugs still taking a toll on his body.

He was like this for a few hours but it was okay since the voice had stop interacting with him.

"You're a-a s-slut t-too." He says to himself, referring to the evil voice in his mind. 

He closes his eyes, wanting to doze off in peace but there's a racket coming from his apartment door.

"Go fffffffffucking away." He yelled in a low tone.

The knocking was repeated and it was giving the drugged man a headache.

With any strength he had left, Josh threw off the covers and slowly but eventually made it to his front door. The knocks sounding like constant ringing bells in his ears.

His hand slips on and off from the locks but he does it.

Josh turns the knob and is met with Tyler, instantly losing his balance.

"Woah Josh!" Tyler exclaimed and caught the older man in his arms.

He could hear faint laughter coming from the drugged up male but held onto him, leading them both inside and shutting the door behind himself.

Tyler placed Josh on the bed and furrowed his eyebrows at a black case open at the side of Josh's bed, a needle on the floor.

The psychologist furrows his eyebrows and picks up the piece of medical equipment. 

"Josh where did you get this from?" Tyler asked.

He knew the stuff cost a lot of money and there was no way he could afford this since he was out of work, Tyler knew because he told him in all the time they knew each other.

"I don't f-fall in llloo..ooovee." Josh slurred, face full of pillow.

"Josh." 

"I don't fall in love." 

Tyler sighed and placed the needle inside the case and then zipped it back up, turning to his messed up lover on the bed.

"Iiii tolddd youu, I don't fffalll in love slutttttt." Josh said pointing a finger at Tyler. He then grabbed his wrist, pulling the male closer.

"Let meee sssshhhoww you a gggoodddd timeeee." 

Josh was able to pull Tyler on top of  him, the psychologist being shocked.

Josh grinded against Tyler, feeling friction between them.

"Josh no. You're not okay." 

"Don't tell me slut!" He screams and leans into the bed, turning to face away from Tyler, who fell off of him and laid besides the druggie.

There's silence for a moment, a long moment before Josh speaks.

"I killed them." He says into the awkward silence.

Tyler, on the other hand is confused.

"Killed who? What are you talking about?" 

Silence.

"I killed m-my d-d-d, I killed t-that m-man who k-killed m-my mom." Josh admits.

Tyler feels a rush run right through him. "He h-hurt her s-so much, s-she o-only cried, b-but he k-killed h-her." Josh begins, his voice faltering.

"I g-grabbed a v-vase and crash, c-crash, crash, a-against his h-head, b-blood all o-over. H-he hurt m-momma." Josh cried, curling up into a ball.

A normal person would be scared and take any chance they could to run. 

Tyler's heart broke at the sobs, he knew Josh didn't mean it, it was defence. He protected himself against that abusive fiend, he had no choice, Josh had no choice, he told himself.  
   
"I-I buried h-him n-next to t-the o-other g-guy. T-the one w-who p-pays for my d-drugs." 

Tyler ran a hand up Josh's arm, listening to his story, shivers running down the psychologists arm, but he brushed them off.

"He u-used to h-hurt me, t-tell m-me I-I was a s-slut, t-that I was like h-him."

Josh continued to sob.

"I-I w-was s-scared h-he was going t-to get me c-committed. S-so I strangled him, u-until he stopped b-breathing." 

Tyler didn't seemed to he phased by whatever Josh was telling him. He knew that Josh didn't mean it, that he was in a hard place. 

These people were trying to hurt him.

"I promise Josh, I wont let anyone hurt you, and I won't leave you Josh, I'm here now." Tyler calms him and places a kiss on his head.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

It's gotten late, very late and Tyler has an early shift tomorrow. 

Brendon paces around the apartment, waiting for his friend to come home since he didn't answer any of his calls or texts.

"C'mon Tyler." He says to himself.

The pacing stops when the door clicks from the other side and then swings open, to reveal a very tired Tyler.

"What time do you call this?" Brendon interrogated, shaking his head. "You do realise you have work in the morning." Brendon says to his friend. 

"I'm tired, I'll talk to you later." Tyler says and walks off into his room. 

"Oh, I see, at the psychos were you?" Brendon grits, pissed off at his friend. Was someone really this naive? All in all, he didn't mean to say that. 

Suddenly, Tyler is wide awake, striding towards Brendon and grabbing his collar. "Want to say that again to my face Urie?" He growls, tightening his grip, eyes widening with every second passing by.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Brendon apologises, hands up in defeat. Tyler shoves him away and makes his way into his room, leaving his friend confused.

Why had this Josh made so much of an impact on him?

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Brendon and Tyler haven't been talking to each other as much. Tyler seems to have no time for him and just Josh.

Each and everyday Tyler has work, he comes late, Brendon knows where he goes in the morning and what for.

The heads of their work place have taken into account of Tyler's tardiness, today they're gonna fire him for being so useless and not paying attention to the patients who need him.

Brendon decides that when his friend enters work today, he's gonna let him know what is on his mind. This had gone far enough.

After some pacing and sitting down with many thoughts, the said male walks in with a smile but that fades when he sees Brendon. 

"Late again are we?" Brendon asked, shaking his head. "Look at what you are doing to yourself." 

Tyler scoffs. "What am I doing Brendon, I seem to be here, doing my job."

"Oh your job? You remembered that you have one did you?" Brendon asked, fed up.

"Of course i remember." Tyler backfires.

"Oh you do, do you? I mean you're too busy trying to reform a psycho than do your actual job. I mean look at you, you know how close you are to being fired?" Brendon asked, anger evident in his tone.

"He's not a psycho! He's my boyfriend! And I can change him!" Tyler screams.

"You're so delusional, you can't reform your own fucking patients and you think you can reform a psycho?"

Tyler let's him continue.

"Wake up and smell the coffee! "I'm telling you Tyler, you can't reform a psycho---"

"---He's not a psycho! He's just sick okay?" Tyler screams, trying to get his point across to his ignorant friend.

Brendon scoffs in utter disbelief, his friend, his long term friend who used to believe and understand him had stopped listening to him just like that. 

It was crazy how someone could change because of someone else in such a short amount of time.

"Sick? Is that what you call it? Do you mean genuinely or fucking messed up in the head sick? Tyler, fuck, do you even hear yourself?" Brendon shakes his head in disbelief.

"You can't be this optimistic about him Tyler please." Brendon pleads for the safety of the man stood before him. "Let him go, someone else can help him, why are you going to waste time on him? Please Tyler, we'll find someone else okay?" Brendon reassures, giving a smile to his friend who is looking towards the ground.

The male takes a chance by putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder. He wants the latter to know that he would always be there for him, just like he was in the beginning. 

Tyler's hand had ventured into the right pocket of his white psychologist jacket, there's a sound of chimes and a set of keys are pulled out.

Brendon shakily let's go, pale faced and watching Tyler fumble with a certain key, yanking it off the set.

"T-Tyler p-please listen to me." Brendon starts and begins to shake, tears brimming in his eyes.

"D-don't leave me for that psycho you barely know." The tears have fallen now, staining his ghost like face.

Tyler clenches his jaw at the name his friend gives to his lover.

Psycho.

He can't help but to throw the key at Brendon and seethe the following "Leave me the hell alone, I do what I want and what I like. This is the first time I've found true love and you're not on my side. I appreciate everything you've ever done for me Brendon, but I will not let you or anyone else take away my first ever love, got it?" Tyler looks at his friend with rage filled eyes and then pushes past him, letting him cry alone.

Brendon doesn't know what to do, he lost his friend to a man who wasn't even right in the head. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"Where is your slut?" The voice asked Josh as the male munched on some cereal. 

"H-he's working, s-shut your m-mouth." He says, chewing. 

"He probably has a dick down his, how can you trust him?" The voice asked. "He might just be another slut like---"

"---Let me eat d-dammit!" Josh screamed, banging his hands against the table.

As he continues to eat, his door opens to reveal Tyler walking in, slouching in the seat next to him.

Josh perks up and looks over at his lover. "You o-okay?" Josh asked, setting the piece of cutlery down.

"I-I left B-Brendon." Tyler says and begins to cry. Josh knows about Brendon, how he helped Tyler get on his feet and get back on track with life. 

Josh stood up and walked over to his boyfriend, picking him up bridal style. 

"H-how about w-we cuddle t-to forget?" 

Tyler smiles and sniffles, burying his head in Josh's neck, inhaling his manly scent.

Josh lays him down and he clambers into the covers next to him, stroking Tyler's beautiful, stubbly face.

Josh presses his lips against Tyler's and then pulls away.

"You're so precious Tyler." 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Brendon knows he's done wrong, he didn't handle the situation well at all. His friend had left their apartment and left him torn.

He just wanted to ensure the safety of his best friend. He was only twenty three and had a whole life ahead of him. If Josh loved Tyler and Tyler loved Josh, then Brendon would try his best to reform Josh, the way he did with Alex.

He's stood outside of their apartment now, contemplating on knocking. 

It's true he stalked Tyler once upon a time, to see where he would go and this was the place, he was sure of it. 

Nevertheless, he knocked on the door and awaited for a reply. 

He could hear shuffling from the other side and prepared himself as Tyler answered the door.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked, in a harsh tone.

It hurt Brendon since he never thought he'd see a day like this.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay Ty." Brendon says, scratching the back of his head.

From behind, he can see Josh walking up to the door.

"Who's this Tyler?" Josh asks, eyeing the male at the door.

"My old apartment mate." 

Okay that hurt. So Tyler had no intention of coming back.

"I'm fine okay, and yeah this is my boyfriend which you called psycho. Look how perfectly normal he is." Tyler says as a matter of factly.

"I know and I'm sorry Tyler, will you please come back?" Brendon practically begs, not wanting to be alone in his apartment.

"I forgive you Brendon, but I'm not coming back, I'm sorry." 

With that Tyler shuts the door and Brendon stands there, broken.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Tyler had been living with Josh for a week now.

He got fired from work for never showing up and because of his previous tardiness.

Tyler hadn't seen Brendon since that day he came begging, which Tyler still found funny but in all honesty, he missed Brendon. 

Today wasn't particularly a good day. Josh tried to force himself on Tyler and he felt violated. 

Tyler screamed a few things and so did Josh. 

At this point Tyler was missing Brendon a lot, truth was, he needed him, whenever Josh and Tyler fought, he needed someone to talk to.

"I'm glad you came around Tyler, I missed you." Brendon says, engulfing him in a massive hug.

The other male smiles and turns to his friend.

"Sorry for being a dick." Tyler apologises for his behaviour a week ago.

"No no it's okay Tyler, he was your first love, I should have understood you." 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"Ha! You're just like him!" The voice taunts and cackles as Josh sits on his bed.

"I will never be like him, I love Tyler and Tyler only, I would never hurt him." Josh says, holding his head.

"Well from what I saw, you wanted to rape him." The voice screeches.

"It's the d-drugs and i-it's you." Josh seethes and grabs the case from his bed side drawer again.

"This is gonna be fun." It taunts.

Josh grabs the whole thing and enters the kitchen, standing by the trash can.

"Oh is this how it is? Bye bye drugs? Your boyfriend is a little slut, he's probably fucking the shit out of that handsome friend of his." The voice snarls. 

"I-I'm doing this for T-Tyler, I l-love him, I will do anything f-for him. H-he's my b-boyfriend. He would n-never do that t-to me. Y-you're the liar, t-the deceiver." Josh stutters, holding up the lid.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Tyler is walking back to his apartment. He knew Josh would act a little off sometimes.

He was broken but Tyler would try his utmost best to help him. His lover needed help and a shoulder, Tyler was offering those, he always would.

With a little patience, everything would be just fine, him and Josh living happily together. Tyler dismissed the people he killed since they were all in self defence. His lover was harmless and vulnerable, he needed Tyler's side.

Tyler unlocked the apartment door to his and Josh's shared apartment.

"Josh, where are you? Are you here? I'm sorry baby." Tyler calls but then hears a pattering of running footsteps. "I promise I won't leave you like that again." 

"Baby." Josh called, running towards him. "Its okay Ty, I'm sorry too." 

Josh engulfs Tyler into a bear hug. 

Tyler feels at home in Josh's arms. He feels an adoring warmth fill up his whole body. 

Especially the lower right of his back.

It starts to develop into more of a fiery pain, shooting up and down Tyler's spine.

His mouth is hung wide open, letting the pain settle and take toll.

"I know you won't leave again." Josh says, whispering into Tyler's ear.

 

Pushing the knife in his boyfriends back, a little further. "You won't leave me Tyler." 

 

\--Earlier--

 

"I-I'm doing this for T-Tyler, I l-love him, I will do anything f-for him. H-he's my b-boyfriend. He would n-never do that t-to me. Y-you're the liar, t-the deceiver." Josh stutters, holding up the lid.

He's finally ready to drop the drugs and to let Tyler be a part of his life. To finally allow someone to take care of him, to help fight the demon in his head.

"Oh Josh..."

The voice starts.

"Like a good, obedient little whore."

Josh's world came to a stand still as  a memory came rushing back.

 

\---FLASHBACK---

 

"Please James! P-please l-lemme g-go. M-me and J-Josh w-will go f-far f-far away." Isabella cried, feeling the pull of her husbands hand in her blond hair. 

Her husband grunts as he drags her across the kitchen floor, mercilessly. 

His hand untangles itself from her head and his legs lift up and deliver blows to the woman's frail body.

Josh is stood watching, tears streaming down his face.

"Dad please, leave mommy alone!" He cries, latching himself onto his dads leg, begging for the sake of his mother.

"Fuck off you little shit!" His dad curses and back hands the little boy, watching him fall to the floor.

He looks over at his mother, who seems to be in masses amounts of pain. His loving, ever so innocent, dedicated mother. Her hands reaching out to her little boy.

Josh reaches out too, to grab hers. As he does, her arm retracts and a gasp leaves her body.

A knife impales the woman in her abdomen, masses amounts of blood gushing out from her mouth and stomach. Isabella's mouth is wide open, breathless, no more words coming out.

 James uses his knife and repeatedly jabs into his wife on the ground. She only moves slightly when he's pulling the knife in and out of her body. 

She's dead.

"Like a good obedient little whore. No more opening your legs dear slut." James states and stands up, dropping the knife from his bloody hands and then wiping his forehead.

Josh doesn't know what to feel. He just hears a huge ping in his brain that seems to be going on forever. 

His mother is laying dead in her own pool of blood after begging for her and her sons life.

Josh is unable to control what happens next. He grabs the vase from the table, using all of his might.

He takes booming steps in slow motion towards his father and before Josh knows it, the male is stumbling to the floor, the vase crashing as it makes contact with James skull.

Josh drops to his knees and pulls on his fathers hair, repeatedly smashing his head against the marble floor, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

The boy making sure that when he's done, his father doesn't wake up. 

 

\---END OF FLASHBACK---

 

"Like a good, obedient little whore. Just like mommy, a little pushover." The voice says in a mocking tone, realising how much it sends Josh over the edge.

"You t-think I was going t-to let you l-leave me..?" Josh questions, pacing around the room with Tyler on the ground, gasping his remaining breaths.

"Let you open your legs to B-Brendon, t-to other m-men?" Josh questions, not receiving any replies as a man lays dying in his home, a pool of blood forming underneath him.

"You're gonna stay here with me forever Tyler, we're gonna live happily ever after together Tyler."

Tyler seeing the light above him, reaching out.

"We'll be together forever now Tyler." 

 

He's gone.

 

"Like a good, obedient little whore."  
 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave opinions below and kudos, everything is appreciated. ^~^ 
> 
> I really wanna know what you thought. Were you surprised? Caught off guard, lemme know :P
> 
> This is all fictional and unreal
> 
> Stay alive frens |-/


End file.
